


I should have said it

by FandomsAndShipsGallore



Series: HanniGram One-Shots [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Heavy Angst, IM SORRY IT JUST HAPPENED, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Suicide, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAndShipsGallore/pseuds/FandomsAndShipsGallore
Summary: Trigger warning-SuicideI apologize in advance, this made me cry to write but it was a necessary evil





	

It took Will minimal effort to push them both off the edge.

Hannibal hit the water first, Will right after. They both plunged down to the bottom of the shore, Will keep a firm grip on Hannibal and swam to shore. Will drug the older man up on to the beach safely out of the reach of the harsh waves. 

"Come on Hannibal wake up," Will pleaded feeling the doctors neck trying to find a pulse. Nothing. Will frantically started CPR. 

"Come on Hannibal, I need you!" Will screamed pushing harder on Hannibal's chest. Will collapsed on Hannibal's chest, body shaking with his sobs. 

"I should have told you that I need you. I should have told you I love you. Hannibal please don't die. I'm sorry," Will kept sobbing into Hannibal's shirt. Beledia's words kept running threw his mind, Can't live with him, Can't live without him.

Will grabbed his gun from his belt, "I'll see you soon."

With that Will put his gun to his temple and pulled the trigger.


End file.
